<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Least He's Proud by Cyn_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331862">At Least He's Proud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes'>Cyn_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Irondad and Spiderson requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bully, Bully Flash Thompson, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, M/M, Peter Fights Flash, Peter lies to Tony, fight, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request by Droth: Maybe one where Peter gets into a fight with Flash at school and he doesn't want Tony to know. Tony gets worried since Peter won't tell him who he fought with, so he gets Clint's oldest son Cooper to get the answer out of him since Peter and Cooper are such good friends.</p><p>If not it's fine</p><p>OF COURSE I'M DOING IT!</p><p>(This comment is deleted as a way to check it off)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cooper Barton &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Irondad and Spiderson requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Droth">Droth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE</p><p>PLEASE COMMENT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peter!” I can’t hear Ned’s screams. I’m too focused on beating the crap out of Flash. Flash was beating up a couple of freshmen. Yes, a couple. Two at once. I yelled at him to stop and got the kids away from him when Flash punched me the face. And this time it wasn’t just a couple of punches. He was going in for the kill. So I fought back. And now it was Flash crouched beneath me. I get pulled away by MJ.</p><p>“Peter, what the hell are you doing?” She asks, horrified that her innocent loser fought back knowing full well I could kill Flash. “I-” I start but get cut off by Flash kicking me in the back. I fall down as Ned pulls away MJ. She’s right. I could kill Flash. He may be bleeding, but I’m pulling back my punches. He kicks me in the face and I’m about to kick back but realize that I probably have a broken rib. I shouldn’t be able to fight back. I lay on the ground and let the scent of my own blood fill my nose. I let my eyes flutter close and everything becomes muffled.</p><p>“Flash Thompson!” I hear Mr Moritia yell and the hits stop. I open my eyes and see the wite floors stained with blood. Flash’s face already has bruises forming and his nose is clearly broken. “Get Peter to the nurse’s office!” No! I can’t go! She’ll figure out that I have super healing! “No!” I jump up and somehow I manage to keep a groan of pain from escaping my mouth. “I’m fine! Really! I just need to go clean up in the bathroom. I swear!” I run down the hall to the bathroom before anybody can stop me.</p><p>------------</p><p>I finally leave the bathroom after wetting down my face and washing it off with the paper towels that have the texture of sandpaper. “Mr Parker. We weren’t able to get a hold of your aunt.” Mr Moritia is standing outside of the bathroom. “It’s fine. Really. I can go back to class!” I try to reassure him but he shakes his head. “Do you have anyone you can call?” It's my turn to shake my head. </p><p>“I mean I can walk home. I’m about a two-minute walk away.” I lie. He nods. “Okay. I know I’m not supposed to allow you to, but you're a responsible kid. Do you need anybody to go with you?” I consider it before saying, “Um, Ned, please.”</p><p>----------</p><p>“Lay down on the couch now,” Ned says as soon as we get into my apartment. I follow his orders and flop down, immediately groaning in pain. “I think I have a broken rib,” I admit. Ned runs over to me with an icepack. “Take off your shirt. Now.” He demands and I take it off. I look down and see one rib broken. </p><p>“Oh my God!” Ned exclaims. “We gotta call your aunt! She’ll know what to do.” “No! She can’t know! Neither can Mr Stark. Nor Happy. Okay?” I search his eyes for some sort of sympathy and I finally see it. “Okay.” I start coughing and see dots in my vision.</p><p>“Love you, man,” I mumble in my half-delirious state. “No homo?” He chuckles but I don’t. “Full homo.” My vision disappears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE</p><p>Please comment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been 5 days since Flash. Ned and I are now dating and I returned to school the next day. Everything was already healed so I had to use some makeup to make it look like I had bruises. Today is my 3rd lab day since then. I don’t think Mr Stark has noticed anything. Cooper Barton is coming over today! My best friend out of all of the superhero/superhero children. </p><p>“Hey, Mr Stark!” I call out and let my bag drop to the floor as I sit down at my workbench. (A.N. Workbench is a weird word because you don’t sit on it. Do you? IDK this stuff) “Hey, Pete. What’s wrong with your eye?” Shit. I forgot to take off the makeup. “Nothing!” I say quickly and wipe off the makeup. </p><p>“Don’t lie to me.” I feel the blood rush from my face. “I’m not. Must just be a shadow. I’ve got a lot of work today, Sir.” “Okay. I’ll leave you alone then.” Thank God. I pull out some homework and get started.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>“Boss, Legolas his here with his family,” Friday announces from the ceiling. As much as I want to run and greet them, I honestly do have a lot of work to do. “I’ll go greet them. Okay, kid?” I nod silently.</p><p>------------------</p><p>“Peter!” I look up and grin at Cooper. “Hey!” We do a bro hug. “How’s the farm?” “Lila is so annoying! She gets mad at me for everything! I borrow one item and she yells at me! Honestly! Dad is teaching her to shoot arrows but not me. Ugh! How’s your life?” “Nothing out of the usual.” I lie. </p><p>“Don’t lie.” He catches on. “What are you talking about?” “You have a limp. When we video chatted 3 days ago your nose was shifted. What the hell happened to you?” “I got into a fight.” I look down at my shoes and fall back into my chair. “Flash?” He asks. He knows all about Flash. “Yup. I got a broken rib. Healed the next day, though.” I add the last part to ease his nervous expression. “Does Tony know?” I shake my head. “He can’t know. Then he’ll get al worried and give e this long rant and I don’t want to bother him-”</p><p>“Too late.” Tony’s voice cuts me off. Great. “I told Cooper you were being weird. Why didn’t you tell me?” I look up at him. “I don’t wanna worry you. I’m not your problem.” Cooper takes a step back and Mr Stark pulls up a chair in front of me. </p><p>“Kid, I haven’t stopped worrying about you since the moment you webbed me to your door. You gotta tell people when stuff like that happens.” “I could’ve killed him! I barely pulled back my punches!” I burst. “He hurt you first. Why did this start?” “He was beating up some freshmen. I told him to stop and he punched me. I broke his nose.” I mumble. “He was suspended. I’m not because I was defending kids.” “I’m so proud of you, Pete. Now let’s go great the rest of our guests. And you're calling May. You can stay here for the night, though.” I groan in response. At least he’s proud of me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't do a video because I'm lazy.</p><p>Discord: itzkatie#3165</p><p>tiktok (Im blocked from it for a bit) katie._.ugh</p><p>Should I make a discord server to share works and stuff?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copy and paste this into your url bar</p><p>https://youtu.be/9iXMzIyBZHQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>